battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Madlooney6
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlebots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Badnik96 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Just to clarify Puns are not made just because a robot is named after something, it has to be a play on words. For example, BravePart instead of Braveheart. -Badnik96 (talk) 15:26, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Pokey Wrong page, but is this Pokey the same Pokey that entered BattleBots? Sam (BAZINGA) 14:28, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Spammer Sorry to bug you, but I banned the IP that was spamming talk pages. Don't worry :P Badnik96 (talk) 23:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, that guy was annoying. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi what is spamming NightTerror :SPAM = Stupid Pointless Annoying Messages and there was a bit of that here. MasterMarik (talk) 23:57, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Video Found this-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2Ar7slnY1E I need your help on identifying the robots in their WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :The ones I can identify are:Alcoholic Stepfather, Maximus, Silverback, Circuit Breaker, Grasshopper, Speed Bump, Herr Gepoünden, Maggot, Toro, Little Blue Engine, Bullistic, Double Trouble, The Matador, SlamJob, Mosquito, Wrath, RoboMisDirection, Trippy, Psychotron and Two-Fisted. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :I also saw Bovine Intervention (The green wedge), Think Tank, Chummy and the original Sewer Snake. :Other robots (that arent on this wiki) I can identify are ShazBot, VDD, A lightweight from the Wingspan team (it was mentioned on facebook iirc), Tadpole, Roadkill, A robot I believe to be Hyperkeil, Particle Accelerator and Lone Shark. Double Trouble to my knowledge is not in the video. Badnik96 (talk) 15:06, March 11, 2014 (UTC) What happened? The wiki is all screwed up and it only seems to be this one. :I know, I follow around 10 wikis and none have become messed up like this. I'll ask Wikia to see what is going on. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:11, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Someone from technical support has sorted the problem out. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:02, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Where the heck did you find that picture of Revision Z?? Who uploaded that rumble? Badnik96 (talk) 02:12, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Here, User:AlexGRFan97 uploaded the rumble. Sam (BAZINGA) 09:42, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Child on the Wiki http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.176.116.206 This user has indicated they're only 9 years old when the wiki terms of use state they must be 13 years old to be on there. :I'll tell wikia in a min, users have been blocked years on the Ben Ten wiki for being under age. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:53, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Reported to wikia. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:07, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks like they created a 2nd account: http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.196.224.60 :::Think they are telling the truth when they put they was 14, his comments was better worded than the earlier comments they made so it is likely he was passing on questions. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:41, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Regardless, 70.196.224.60 is probably a troll, hence why they never listen and why they seem to be harassing me.MasterMarik (talk) 15:47, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Surely, 70.196.224.60 can't as bad as the Tombstone hater. I surprised that there's 7 users without propped names at the moment (468.35.230.247‎, 14.119.95.151‎, 198.135.124.208, 70.196.224.60‎, 75.73.139.79, 70.209.53.162‎ and 70.209.24.197), surely they can't all bad. I wonder why roboteers don't make accounts (the builder of Summoner/Bot Named Sue didn't have a account but I guessed it was when he proved my theory that the two bots are the same)? Sam (BAZINGA) 17:20, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::He's been finding other places I have accounts on and trying to get me to continue the conversation. Heck, he found me and the Robot Wars wiki just to do that. ::::::Where he wants to continue the conversation when he has been blocked on one account, I don't know but he's failing to convince anyone. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:35, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I think the Tombstone hater has multiple accounts, given that the very latest comments on the Twin Paradox and Golem pages are against Tombstone.MasterMarik (talk) 23:59, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Seems that way, I think we should ignore the Tombstone hater or start another crazy fight where the obvious loser wins by unrealistic means. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:43, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi ya I was being truthful when I said I am 14 sorry I didn't know sorry for lying about my age I feel like a stupid piece of freikin trash I won't lye about my age anymore NightTerror Ya it did seem like you where truthful NightTerror Hi is you're profile picture from the wizard of oz? :No, Worzel Gummidge. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:28, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok I am not the Tombstone hater. Tombstone is my favourite bot. See my second to last comment on tombstone page. I am not the same wikia contributer. 03:34, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey I was going to promote you to admin but apparently I can't do that for some reason. No clue about that, sorry. Badnik96 (talk) 03:07, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Might've been a issue with wikia, it's ok. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:53, December 14, 2015 (UTC) BADNIK (or Madloony) what dose Admin mean? PLEASE STOP TALKING TO THE GOLEM IDIOT. I have had it up to here with his nonsense and he'll go away if you stop talking to him. Badnik96 (talk) 18:21, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeash 21:56, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Wrong picture My bad, sorry for the wrong picture. : It's ok, I've mistaken a robot in a picture before myself so it is a natural mistake to make. I do know that the pic you thought was Tombstone was Shin Splitter as I uploaded the original version. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:33, April 26, 2016 (UTC) You like stewbot? I like it to. Also do you like Buddy Lee Don't play on the street? Those are both the best bots ever. I still think stew bot is better though. Stew bot is the best. 05:26, April 27, 2016 (UTC)Asbestosstar (talk) Robogames wikia Can you help with the Robogames wikia? I need help getting it started. Thank you.Asbestosstar (talk) 21:23, May 1, 2016 (UTC) How long ya been andmin for? I just noticed you and Marik were admins. How long were you admins for? I wish I was one. Just 3 more good years.Asbestosstar (talk) 04:54, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :We've been admins since the 12th of October this year, when Badnik96 left. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:59, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :Will he be back? I noticed once you had made an applacation to be admin. Can you tell me were i can submit one?Asbestosstar (talk) 18:06, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :If he were coming back, I don't think he'd make the two of us admins. Plus he made it pretty clear he was done using the site. MasterMarik (talk) 20:31, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :Were?Asbestosstar (talk) 20:38, October 20, 2016 (UTC) ::He's sick of the vandalism, the creation of unneeded categories and nasty edits on pages, so he has left. Just remember, me and MasterMarik can now promote users to admin now, we can also block users if they are vandalising (never had to do that yet, I hope I never have to). Sam (BAZINGA) 22:15, October 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Plus Badnik wasn't online as often as either of us are so I think that also played a role in how we became admins. We'll probably have to create some criteria for making someone else an admin. MasterMarik (talk) 22:22, October 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah I was suprised none of you were admin. Better be on your good side..... By the way my family just entered into Robot Wars and I did a portion of the cadding by moving things around in the assembly. Plus my dad let me be team captine for Robot Wars.Asbestosstar (talk) 23:45, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :::We was online more than Badnik so Marik has a point there. I think that if a user has done lots of good work and tries to defuse situations, they could be in the running for becoming a Admin (BattlePark02 fitted that criteria over on the Techno Games wikia and I've made him a Admin). You'd better be on our good side. Good luck and I hope you qualify, you'd be the first American team in the reboot in you qualify. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:20, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Wow i never knew they were never any US teams in the reboot. How does the bracket go? is it 5 heats then what?Asbestosstar (talk) 23:45, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Based on what I've seen on the show, you end up working to earn points and the highest points end up in the finals. When you lose the first battle, you still have like two chances before you're out of the tournament. MasterMarik (talk) 23:59, October 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::The only none UK bot was Tough as Nails and that is Dutch. Right, here is how it works: *There's 2 four way melees, *The 4 surviving bots then fight in a round robin tournament with 3 points for a win via ko and 2 for a win via judges decision. *The 2 bots with the highest scores progress to the heat final, if there's a tie in the mini league, it'll go to which bot won the fight they had (Behemoth and Terrorhurtz both had 5 points but Behemoth progressed due to it beating Terrorhurtz in the round robin stage). **After the heat finals are done, one of the heat finalists gets a wild card and returns to the tournament for the final. *The final has the same layout, with just 6 robots instead. I hope that helps. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:14, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Also I am trying to archive this page but it wikll not work can you help?http://www.battlebots.com/meet_the_robots3/member_bio.asp?id=647 We got an email about our robot Mouse and we were not selected.Asbestosstar (talk) 15:02, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Madlooney, why did you block user 95. 55? He was a great user. You should be ashamed of yourself 02:17, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Respond 00:26, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Read MasterMarik's talk page, he's explained why he was blocked. He also made threats on his talk page towards the admins, something that is against the rules on even the wikias that aren't edited much. Maybe if 95.55 promises not to make threats and promises not to vandalise the, me and MasterMarik could unblock him. Though, if he is unblocked, it is best if he makes a proper account (I'm assuming 95.55 is 13 years old or older as 13 is the minimal age for someone to have a wikia account). I've noticed you've asked for Marik's age, I don't know how old he is but I'm 24 and I've only ever blocked 2 people across the 2 wikis I'm on, I don't want to overuse my blocking powers. I hope that helps. Sam (BAZINGA) 01:01, February 25, 2017 (UTC) On behalf of user 95.55, I declare that he will not vandalise any wiki. :If we're to believe 24.85.78.187's story, 96.55 was only 7 years old but given that the rest of the story doesn't check out, I have doubts about this as well. I'd also like to note that 96.55 was blocked previously then admitted to creating a 2nd account and thus is block evading. MasterMarik (talk) 01:27, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Listen Marik, I am Ray Billings and all that stuff I said about vandalising the wiki was a joke. So be nice for a change. 01:38, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :I knew you were BS'ing, 24.85. Joking about vandalizing pages is not appropriate behavior. I don't even know why you came here except to make trouble. Spamming categories This user has been spamming categories, and I'm not sure if there are any rollbacks active :MasterMarik has dealt with them but they'll be blocked if they start spamming categories again. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:52, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey Madlooney6. I'm Brandon from Fandom's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all Fandom wikis. As we move forward we plan to have wiki videos in many communities, with BattleBots Wiki being a candidate for videos. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. If we start producing videos we may reach out to you, other admins, and users to be involved in writing video scripts or being part of the production process. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:39, May 13, 2017 (UTC)